


A Night With Love and War

by DominaRegina



Series: Shades of Destiny [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Reinako, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRegina/pseuds/DominaRegina
Summary: This is a continuation of Chapter 27 of Shades of Destiny from Mina's POV... Venus and Mars steal a night of respite to rekindle old flames.





	A Night With Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Shades of Destiny-verse. I wanted to further explore the version of Reinako I created in Shades, but couldn't justify including it in the main story. I like to consider this Chapter 27.5 of Shades, and also "Rei's Birthday Part 2." 
> 
> If you are reading Shades of Destiny, this is a supplemental addition, but not necessary to read if you aren't interested in Reinako smut. 
> 
> With that being said, writing smut for a different Sailor Moon couple was a fun challenge, and I have a new appreciation for this ship.

The soldier of love and beauty dropped her purse beside the bed. Her bright eyes curiously scanned the bedroom. After taking in the casual, unremarkable decorum of a college student’s bedroom, Mina turned to Rei. 

“You’ve been staying here for over a month and I can’t even tell you’ve been here. This is all Michiru.” Mina pointed at the pastel furnishings, the CD player, and the picture frames featuring Michiru’s deceased parents and Setsuna. 

“In fact,” Mina continued while pointing at the calendar. “This calendar picture of Mars is the only thing that resembles you, and it’s just a coincidence.”

Rei shrugged. “This is only temporary.”

“Aren’t all things temporary when you live as long as we do?” Mina playfully asked while approaching the bed. 

“Not all things,” Rei answered at length. Her serious voice assumed a note of bashfulness while under Minako’s whimsical scrutiny. 

“You’re right.” Mina brushed a raven bang away from Rei’s violet eyes. “Not all things.”

The birthday girl swallowed. Before Rei could find an appropriate response, Mina climbed onto the bed behind her. Propping herself on her knees, she began a time consuming, but tranquil, task. 

Without removing the crow-shaped barrettes in Rei’s hair, Mina began doing something she’d never seen Rei allow anyone else to do: braid her hair. 

First, Mina began finger-coming the luscious locks. Rei’s magnificent, dark hair was easy to part with her fingers. The strands parted at her command, separating into thick segments for braiding. 

Mina started entwining the hair in a rhythmic pattern, all the while humming a nonsensical tune. She could have hummed any one of the dozens of songs in her future pop star vault, but none of them were fitting for the former shrine maiden and how her presence affected her. 

Venus kept herself a careful distance from Rei’s body. Kneeling behind the fire senshi, with only her hands barely grazing Rei’s skin at times, she could still feel Rei’s blazing heat. The fires of war fueled Rei, giving her life. They generated an impressive amount of heat from her skin; far greater than typical human body temperature. 

Rei often complained her extreme basal temperature caused people to recoil from her presence. Mina and Usagi were the exceptions. Usagi loved each and every one of her guardians for their unique planetary quirks. 

As for Sailor Venus… 

There were many reasons she was the moth to Mars’ flame. 

“Hey, Rei-chan?” Mina spoke after many long, comfortable minutes of braiding and humming. 

“Yes?” Rei’s voice was soft and sleepy. It was so adorable, Mina almost giggled. 

“Your premonition… That’s why you volunteered to come to Earth, isn’t it?” Mina reasoned. Her hands continued their ministrations. The braid reached between Rei’s shoulder blades before unfurling into straight locks of hair. 

“Yes.” Rei’s shoulders tensed. Mina stared at the pale skin, exposed on either side of her sundress straps. She wanted to lean down and kiss the stress away. But she couldn’t. It would be too premature. Mina had waited years to be with Rei again, like this, and she was not going to succumb to her own desires and ruin this. 

The goddess of love knew exactly what the goddess of war needed; and she planned on giving it to her. 

“What’s wrong?” Mina tilted her head. 

Rei shook her head, sending plumes of sakura to tickle Mina’s nose. “You seemed hurt when I insisted on leaving.”

“Well. I _did_ think you were mad at me,” Mina quipped. “But even if you were mad at me… You never stay mad.”

Rei grunted and turned her head, telling Mina she didn’t want to admit she was right. Venus smiled to herself and dropped the subject. Her lilting hum filled the room once more, not stopping until the braid was complete. 

“Done.” Mina gave the tuft on the tail end of the braid a short tug. “Feel better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” The shrine maiden did not object when Mina tossed the heavy braid over her right shoulder. 

Mina was left staring at the back of Rei’s head, neck, and shoulders. The red and black striped sundress covered most of her back, but the small plane of flesh above it’s neckline burned into Mina’s mind. She knew exactly what Rei wanted, but she knew better than to cross territories without gaining permission first. 

“Do you want help with your dress?” 

“Please.”

The curt reply was all the invitation Mina was going to receive. For all of her bluster and abrasiveness, Mars was skittish. Afraid of proclamations of love that didn’t require sacrificing herself on the battlefield. Revealing herself in tender, vulnerable moments like these would probably never be easy for the guardian soldier protected by war. 

It was of no consequence to the soldier of love. Mina never backed down from a challenge, after all, even if that challenge was a mysterious, passionate, fiery shrine maiden. In fact, she relished in the process of transforming Rei from a distant memory to a wild, insatiable lover. Even if the process sometimes took years. 

Mina unfastened the top clasp, then unzipped the back of Rei’s dress. She controlled the temptation to let her hands wander the subtle muscles along Rei’s back. Exposing the wide expanse of skin to the air released all the contained heat. Rei was a veritable furnace, and Mina wanted nothing more than to sweat and suffocate in her embrace. 

While she was facing Rei’s back, Mina unclasped the crimson bra as well. Rei turned her upper body around to give Mina a wavering stare. She could easily slip out of her dress if she wanted to. Judging by the way her amethyst eyes fell to Minako’s lap, she was not ready. 

Not discouraged in the slightest, Mina smiled and turned her back to Rei. She lifted her mass of golden hair out of the way to reveal the zipper of her dress, similar in design to Rei’s. “Do me?”

Rei nodded. Her unzipped dress sagged downward, revealing the lace cups of her bra. Mina ignored the undergarments as best she could. Sailor Mars did not want wandering eyes unless she asked for them. Knowing this, Mina turned away and stared at the teal curtains blocking the moonlight from the bedroom. 

Mina felt tendrils of heat before the fabric of her dress came apart. The short exposure to cool air was interrupted by Rei’s thermal flesh smothering her back. Mina suppressed a sigh when she felt Rei’s cheek pressed against her shoulder. 

Hands snaked around her waist. Fingers interlocked against her navel. Mina looked down at Rei’s hands and placed hers on top. With Rei’s strong form pressed into her from behind, Venus leaned back into her and relaxed. 

The two sat on the bed, cuddling in silence, listening to each other’s heartbeat. Rei’s heart was pounding. Fast and strong. But she wasn’t nervous like before, Mina knew, because her breaths were languid and her arms were loose around her waist. 

“Hey, Rei-chan? I have one other question.”

“Hmm?” Rei sounded perfectly content with her face nuzzled inside of Mina’s hair. 

“What did you mean when you said spending the night with me would help balance the scales?”

Rei pulled back, causing Minako to turn around and gaze at her. Those shielded violet eyes were looking away again, this time to the crumpled comforter they were sitting on. Mina almost thought she wouldn’t answer. 

“Because even the soldier governed by war needs to be reminded of why she is fighting, sometimes,” Rei whispered. 

Mina tilted her head and softly smiled. Every other reason Mars fought: the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity, protecting the citizens of Earth… Those were all given, and need not be mentioned. But the confession, the sideways confirmation of Rei’s romantic love for her, was new. 

Mina had suspected it, of course. Though they had been intimate together a few times in the distant past, Rei had not given voice to loving Venus in such a way; and it was a matter she knew better than to press. 

When it came to matters of love and war, Rei Hino had her own way of doing things. 

Rei’s tender words also made Mina suspicious. Had there been something in Rei’s premonition that prompted her to give voice to the thoughts and feelings she had kept hidden until now? 

“Is that what you want for your birthday? A reminder?” Mina lightly teased. 

Instead of bristling or blushing, Rei simply nodded. “I’ve kept you at arm’s length for twenty years. I have no reason to believe you would continue waiting for someone who can’t be what you need.”

Mina giggled. “Don’t be coy, Rei-chan…” she tapped one of Rei’s barrettes, careful not to break eye contact. “You know you’re the only one I would wait this long for. So, you know what? I’m going to give you something better than a reminder.”

Rei blinked. “What do you mean?”

Mina ignored the question. She slid off the side of the bed. Standing, she held her dress in place with one hand and beckoned Rei with the other. “Come help me out of my dress if you want to find out.”

She scoffed, but obeyed without hesitation. Rei mimicked her actions until she was standing between Mina and the bed. Hesitant hands reached out, bunching bright yellow fabric between the fingers. 

Mina placed her hands atop Rei’s, guiding them until the dress crumpled in a heap around her feet. Mina slid her bra off as well, letting it fall to the top of the pile. Rei’s hands hovered at her hips. 

And her eyes. There was something about the way her narrow amethyst slits were looking at her. Rei was absorbing every inch of her. Not only that, but it was as if Rei was looking through her, seeing something else entirely. 

“Hey, wake up Rei-chan.” Mina waved her hand across Rei’s field of vision. 

As usual, Mina smiled. Rei’s astute observation of her, as if this was the first and last time, made it difficult. But the soldier of love smiled anyway, because she knew Rei needed her reassurance and positivity. 

Rei blinked and shook her head. “Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mina rest a hand on Rei’s shoulder and gently kneaded it. “Everything will work out. You’ll see.”

A flash of doubt and insecurity crossed Rei’s features. Minako did not blame her hesitance. She was plagued by premonitions of doom and gloom, after all; remaining positive was a burdensome chore for the shrine maiden. Mina understood, and more importantly, did not berate Rei for her nature. As the leader, holding the torch of light and hope for her comrades was her responsibility. Mina would continue being the beacon for everyone, especially Rei, for the rest of her long life. 

Mina stepped out of her dress, inching closer to the Fire Senshi. She held her arms out in time to catch Rei falling into her. Head cradled inside the crook of her neck, Mina held Rei and her loose dress tightly against her. 

Stroking Rei’s long braid and holding her comrade close, Mina was acutely aware of each feminine curve and bated breath. 

After Rei’s silent surrender, and the peaceful moments of light caressing that followed, the hesitant partner pulled away. Without a word, Rei stripped down to match Mina. Left with only a crimson strip of fabric concealing her womanhood, Rei looked to her feet and blushed. 

This was not the first time the two had seen each other naked. But it may as well have been, with how Rei was acting. Her bashfulness was enticing, yet it also worried Mina. She half-expected Rei to run and hide under the covers. 

Instead, Rei eventually met her eyes. Tentative violet eyes silently implored Mina to do what she couldn’t draw the strength to do. 

Cupping the back of Rei’s head, Mina pulled the taller Senshi’s face to her level. She sensed Rei’s heat before feeling it. The kiss seared itself onto Mina’s lips. Being with Rei, even in this early phase of lovemaking, was incomparable. No mortal’s energy could compare to her unique blend of fire, mystery, and seduction.

Their lips melted together. Mina took point; coaxing Rei’s lips to move along with hers. Unafraid of her lover’s innate warmth, she introduced her tongue into Rei’s mouth. Mina’s heart leapt in her chest when Rei responded with a flicker of her own tongue and a muted sigh. 

Careful not to instigate too much too quickly, Mina remained content in their intimate kiss. The hastening of her libido, something the soldier had locked safely away for years, returned with a vengeance. Mina controlled herself as best she could. Until, finally, Mars’ hands were at the back of her head, pulling her closer. 

Rei tripped backwards over her clothes piled on the floor. Her bottom bounced on the mattress. Rei’s hands never left Mina’s head, causing her to tumble onto the bed as well. Mina caught herself with her hands, leaning down over Rei with a smile on her face. 

“Lay down.” Mina nodded to the bed. “Face down.”

Rei gave a suspicious scowl before obeying. She stretched across the middle of the bed, cradling a pillow with her arms and resting her head on it. 

The mischievous love soldier hopped from the bed. She knelt down to her purse, nearly as large as a duffel bag, and plucked a few items from it. 

“You didn’t think casablancas was all I brought for your birthday, did you?” Mina teased. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Rei mumbled into the pillow. 

Mina rolled her eyes and set herself to task. With Rei silently scrutinizing her every move, she prepared the room, setting an ambience befitting a romantic atmosphere for a shrine maiden. Mina scattered and lit a handful of votive candles. Then she followed the candles with three different types of incense: lavender, vanilla, and jasmine. All three scents were associated with romance and rekindling such emotions. 

After proudly studying her handiwork, Mina grabbed one more item from her purse and joined Rei on the bed. 

Now that the skittish Senshi was straddled beneath her and looking the other direction, Mina stole a brief moment to appreciate her flawless skin and hourglass figure. She pushed the thick braid off to the side. Uncapping the bottle of massage oil caused Rei to turn her head at the noise. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t go crazy,” Mina teased in response to Rei’s worried glance. “It’s just massage oil.”

The raven head relaxed back down on the pillow. This time her head was turned sideways so she could watch Mina’s movements in her peripheral vision. Knowing Rei’s eyes were on her, Mina made a show of arching her back and pouring a generous amount of oil on the canvas beneath her. 

Rei’s back arched into her when the cold liquid trickled down her spine. The movement drew attention to the uncomfortable ache in Mina’s loins, pressed against Rei’s bottom. 

“Do you know how difficult it was to find cooling massage oil? I swear every store only had the warming stuff… not exactly appropriate for you.” 

The extreme temperature change sent shivers along Rei’s back and shoulders. Once the initial surprise wore off and the combatting temperatures stabilized to a level that was comfortable against Mina’s bare hands, she poured all of her energy into the sensual massage. 

Rei succumbed to her ministrations faster than Mina anticipated. The lighting, aromas, and her attentive massaging had Rei melting into the bedding within minutes. 

The proud love soldier kept her smug thoughts to herself. As Rei drifted in and out of consciousness, Mina treated herself to the visual feast beneath her. Today was the first day in years she had seen Rei in a casual outfit. While battling the enemy out in space, it was impossible to drop their transformations and revert to their strictly mortal forms. The sight of Rei in her cute sundress had been a treat. 

Her naked body, however, was something else entirely. 

Mina ran her fingertips down the ripples of Rei’s rib cage. Though half-asleep, Rei’s skin danced at the sensitive touch. Her strong, but subtle, lateral muscles felt firm as Mina worked them on both sides of Rei’s back. The guardian of war was remarkably feminine, in spite of her war-forged flesh and masculine deity. 

Mina leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Hey Rei-chan…”

“Mmm.” The sleepy reply was so sweet and innocent, Mina had a hard time controlling her giggles. 

“Roll over so I can do your front.”

Mina thought Rei hadn’t heard her. Mars laid still for another minute before begrudgingly rolling to her side. Rei was sleepy, vulnerable, and captivating; a side of herself she wouldn’t dare expose to anyone else. 

Taking advantage of Rei’s closed eyes, Mina reached over the side of the bed and grabbed another item from her back of tricks. She had a feeling the rest of the massage wasn’t going to happen, but she kept the bottle on the bed just in case. 

Mina sidled up beside Rei, facing her slumbering visage. She cuddled against Rei’s warm body, as close as possible while still giving herself space to comfortably gaze at Rei’s face. Sharing a bed, sharing a pillow, and feeling each other’s bodies; this was the luxury Mina had missed above all the others. 

Wielding her toy, Mina tickled Rei’s nose with its black, feathery tip. The light feather brushing against Rei’s face made her nose crinkle in response. Mina swallowed her laughter as Rei’s eyes blinked open. 

“Wh-what was that?” Rei groggily asked as her eyelids fluttered open. 

“You know…” Mina began as the feather rod traveled south between Rei’s breasts. “I haven’t forgotten where all your sensitive spots are…”

Rei squirmed as one of her nipples was assaulted by dangling black feathers. A few teasing strokes and Rei’s beige nipple hardened. 

“Mina…” Rei sighed and frowned. Venus found her unsuccessful attempt at being annoyed with her endearing.

It was time to kiss away the final layer of Rei’s shell. 

Mina leaned her head down, introducing her lips to the firm nipple she had just teased. Kissing and sucking Rei’s pert breast was akin to swallowing fire. Mina didn’t recoil from the heat. She welcomed it instead; leaning in as the Fire Senshi arched her back and pressed her chest further into her mouth. 

After satisfying her tongue with the taste of Rei’s plump flesh, Mina decided it was time to play with another of her sensitive zones. Hooded eyes watched as Mina dangled the feathers along her collar bone, mimicking a dusting gesture.

“Hey.” Rei shrugged her shoulders and suppressed a laugh. “Stop, that tickles!”

“That’s the point, silly.” Mina flicked the feathers faster, causing Rei to twist and turn. It wasn’t until Rei became a contorted, laughing pile beneath her that Mina relented. As with Rei’s breast, Minako followed the tickling with another sort of torture. 

Mina’s teeth followed the feather’s path, grazing and nipping Rei’s prickled skin. She lingered for long, agonizing minutes, playing until deciding where to leave a mark. Biting on the crook of Rei’s neck elicited a gasp and shudder. The response deserved further attention. Mina selected this spot for the love bite. She intensified the erotic biting, knowing she had chosen well when Rei’s fingers tangled themselves in her hair, pulling her in closer. 

Rei’s breaths became more haggard the longer Mina sucked on her neck. The love goddess made sure to multitask by tickling Rei’s belly with the fluffy feather. The sensitive places in the curves of Rei’s hips, which Minako remembered from exploring Rei’s body years ago, remained the same. The hot familiarity of Rei’s curves and slowly building urgency was everything Mina had dreamt of during uncertain, sleepless nights in space. Crumbling Rei’s meticulously fortified walls and extinguishing her fire would be the realization of every secret desire that kept her going during the Dromedon War. 

And she was unbearably close.

Mina pulled away to study her handiwork. The bruise would be healed by the morning, so she committed the lovebite to memory before moving on. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re all flustered, Rei-chan.” Mina cupped her flushed cheek. She expected to be scolded for her remark, but instead her flatteries were cut short by a searing kiss. 

Mina lost hold of her toy as their lips and limbs became entangled. The intense, heated kisses increased in intensity as the minutes dragged on. Without breaking their kiss, Mina crawled on top of Rei. Propped on her elbows, the love goddess made herself deliciously uncomfortable against Rei’s prone body. Their breasts and hips clashed against each other. Rei’s hands eventually grew more daring, exploring Mina’s body in ways they hadn’t in decades. The unbridled lust, coming from the often serious and detached shrine maiden, was every bit of proof Mina needed. Love and war, engaged in their eternal dance, could never survive without the other. 

Mars became surprisingly aggressive. Mina was caught off guard when she felt two fingers creeping into her panties. She forced herself away from Rei’s seductive, addicting heat, and wagged a finger in Rei’s face. “No no, Rei-chan.”

Rei whined-- a maddening, seductive whine-- when Mina pulled her hand away. “It’s your birthday, remember?”

“You haven’t let me forget since you arrived,” Rei whispered while glaring up at her. 

Mina smirked and began her languid, agonizing trip south. She relished every dip and curve, every fiber of muscle and sinew, every groan and sigh. Not knowing when they would have another opportunity to make love like this again, she was not about to squander the opportunity. Reducing Rei to a whimpering, desperate mess was Mina’s favorite part, and the journey was the most rewarding of all. 

The closer Mina drew to the hem of Rei’s undergarments, the hotter her face became. She kissed around Rei’s navel, moving closer to her goal. A scarlet thong was the only thing shielding Mina from the ultimate conquest. All the enemies she had destroyed and the people she had saved; the pride and joy paled in comparison to feeling Rei’s barriers shattering around them. 

Rei hissed when Mina reintroduced the feather stick, this time using it to tickle her inner thighs. Mina circled the soft feather up the inside of her thigh. Her partner kicked and giggled, despite her best efforts to pretend she wasn’t enjoying the lighthearted foreplay. 

Mina pressed the bucking hips down until Rei’s seductive laughter ebbed. “I can’t keep kissing you if you kick me in the face, you know.”

“Then stop… tickling me.” Rei struggled to catch her breath, but it was a futile effort. Mina’s fingers pressed against the outside of her undies. They were on fire. 

And wet. So very wet. 

Encouraged by the physical evidence of Rei’s arousal, Minako sank her lips to Rei’s pale thighs. “This was what you liked most… Wasn’t it?” 

Mina accented her question with a coy nibble on the firm flesh. Her fingers pressed against the soaked undergarments, sending Rei squirming once more. 

“Ahh… yes…” Rei bit her bottom lip while lost in her own ecstasy. The simple gesture kicked Mina’s impatience into overdrive. 

The Fire Senshi’s inhibitions and insecurities were gone. As much as Venus thrived on the chase, seduction, and foreplay, she was dying to finally claim Rei as her own after all these years of war.

With the grace of an eternal seductress, Mina slid the last article of clothing from Rei’s body. The small mound of ebony curls was as inviting as Mina remembered. She would have paused to appreciate Rei’s splendor longer if she wasn’t afraid that Rei would misinterpret her hesitation. 

“Hmmm…” Mina easily slid two fingers into the almost unbearable heat of Rei’s sex with a mischievous grin. “Are you sure you didn’t cum already? You’re so wet.”

“That’s, ahh…. not funny,” Rei argued before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

Mina curled her fingers and caressed the swollen gland hidden inside of Rei’s canal. Her labia were slick, providing no resistance when Mina introduced a third finger. 

The fullness, which Rei appreciated if her throbbing vaginal walls and pitched moans were to be believed, was a brief distraction. As fun as stroking Rei to orgasm with her fingers could be, that would have to wait until later. 

What Rei truly yearned for was not something Minako could deliver with hands alone. 

“Mina-chan,” Rei groaned in frustration when she found her desperate sex empty. Mars did not have to wait long before she found her hunger satisfied by different means. 

The intoxicating aroma of Rei’s dripping pussy enveloped Mina’s mouth. The sakura perfumes burned with Rei’s passion; creating tendrils of cherry blossom and lavender incense laced with her juices. She slid her tongue between the folds of Rei’s labia. Mina relished the smell and taste of her, making sure to lavish gentle, maddening kisses and sucks to every inch of Rei’s sex. Rei’s heat called out to her, but the love goddess took her time worshipping this rare, sexual side of war.

Flicking her tongue against Rei’s clit brought about the end of Rei’s patience. Fingernails dug into the back of Mina’s head and pulled her down. Mina’s cheeks and lips were ablaze. Delightfully smothered by liquid fire and the center of Rei’s pleasure, she changed course, with the aim of relieving Rei of the burdensome frustration she carried for years. 

Her rocking hips and fervent fingers. Her ascending cries. The way she prayed to Venus, begging for release. The intimacy Mars would never acknowledge outside of their private time together. Minako relished it all. 

The flames reached their pivotal burst of light. Rei’s thighs clamped against Mina’s head, keeping her in place to drink the liquid fire pouring from her soul. Hands holding Rei’s hips, Mina drank every drop. Rei’s essence warmed her entire body, spreading the Fire Senshi’s energy and heat through her organs.

Rei’s fingers loosened against her scalp, signaling that she needed a break. Mina lifted her head, gazing across the planes of her concave belly and plump breasts. Her breathing was erratic, and it took Mina a second to realize she was crying. 

She crawled up the length of Rei’s flushed and spent body. Interlacing their fingers, Mina made herself comfortable on top of her. Her golden head relaxed on Rei’s chest. Listening to Rei’s racing heartbeat, in tandem with her muted sobs, brought Mina back to the troublesome present. The uncertainty, without knowing the possible future of Rei’s premonitions, was sobering. 

The sadness lingering beneath Rei’s orgasms told Mina that these visions were particularly ominous. Rei’s hyperactive metabolic rate kept Mina warm as they cuddled above the sheets. Curiosity gnawed at Minako’s insides. But even if she were to ask, Rei would be as vague about her foresight as Setsuna was about alternate timelines. 

Knowing this, Mina gave Rei her space. She idled the time away by walking her fingertips around Rei’s naked body. Mina focused her attention on Rei’s dark eyes, staring at the ceiling without betraying her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Rei confessed. 

Mina lifted her head and smiled. With one finger, she touched Rei’s chin to turn her face toward her. “Remember what I said earlier?”

Rei blinked. Mina had said many things, of course. She wanted to see if Rei could guess what she was referencing.

“About giving me something more than a reminder?” 

“Yeah, that.” Mina rubbed her nose against Rei’s cheek. 

The Fire Senshi crinkled her nose. “Is this the part where you tell me what you meant?”

Mina returned to her knees and elbows. Her hair cascaded down, creating a veil around their faces. With her vulnerable expression shielded from the outside world, Rei smiled up at her. 

“Yeah. You deserve more than a reminder of our times together. You deserve…” Mina paused while searching her brain for the right words. “I love you, Rei-chan. I think you know that, but you should hear it. And often. I can’t put my feelings for you above my duty to protect the princess, but I know you would never want me to. And I love the others, but… You’re the only other woman I’ve ever wanted like this. I love you and I’ll always cherish and accept you. That’s my… declaration. To you.”

Rei lifted a hand to cup her cheek. Amethyst eyes sought hers out in the dim candlelight peeking through Mina’s hair, searching beyond her bright blue eyes. Unblinking and unashamed, Mina returned the stare with a penetrating one of her own. 

The battlelust and fire belonging to Mars was momentarily quelled. Rei was blushing again, but managed to keep eye contact. “I love you too. Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course I understand you… Why else do you think we go so well together?”

Rei smiled. Unlike most of her smiles, this one reached her eyes. She was positively beaming with afterglow and affection. Mina had half a mind to comment on how adorable she looked, but Rei had other ideas. 

Mina’s head was pulled down into a hungry, passionate kiss. The blazing heat of Rei’s tongue was inside of her mouth. The kiss was more aggressive than ever, telling Mina she was ready to take control for the time being. 

Rei ravaged her mouth; kissing her with unmitigated desperation. There was energy and fury. Years of pent up longing poured into her. Mina couldn’t help but succumb to Mars’ seductive demands. Hands wandered her body, fondling her breasts and clutching her bottom. 

A yelp of surprise was smothered by their kisses when Rei forced Mina’s hips down. Her panties intervened, creating a rough layer rubbing against her clit as they gyrated. The throbbing in Mina’s clit grew unbearable. She found herself whimpering, humping Rei harder and faster until a burst of ecstasy provided her with a modicum of relief. 

Rei’s teeth were in her neck. Mina’s arms shook. White hot spasms were shooting through her. She could barely keep her eyes open. She wanted nothing more than to sink down into the reassuring warmth of Rei’s body once more, but found herself surprised when she was rolled onto her back. 

Mina allowed herself a brief moment to soak in her clitoral orgasm. Eyes closed, she relaxed until she felt something buzzing against her nose. 

“Oh Mina-chan…” Mina slightly opened her left eye to find Rei wagging the other toy she had purchased for this occasion. Mina blinked, surprised Rei had fished it out of her purse. “When were you going to tell me you brought one of these?”

Mina laughed and scratched the back of her head. “Well… I wasn’t sure if you’d like it or not. I asked Michiru for suggestions, and--”

“You did what?!” Rei yelled. Embarrassed flush crept up her neck. 

It was suicidal to laugh at Rei’s reaction, but Mina couldn’t help herself. Still coming down from her orgasm, and enamored with Rei’s charming blush, the soldier of love giggled and shook her head. “Don’t worry, Rei-chan. I didn’t say anything specific, I just…”

“You’re going to regret that.” Rei twisted the end of the five-inch vibrator. The buzzing’s intensity multiplied. The Fire Senshi leaned down and slipped the toy inside of Mina’s panties, just enough to rekindle the electricity thrumming from her clit. 

“Ahh… Rei-chan…” Mina’s hands clenched fistfuls of the blanket beneath her. “I’m supposed to… mmm… use that on you. It’s your birthday, after all.”

Rei increased the pressure, releasing a high-pitched cry from the love soldier. Mina looked at her lover through hooded eyelids. Mars was observing her with both adoration and curiosity, teaching herself which motions drove Mina the craziest.

“Maybe you can, after… Once you show me how good it feels.” 

Mina groaned, both frustrated and amused with how slowly Rei was experimenting. She hadn’t removed her undergarments yet, but she had already orgasmed once and was on the brink of doing so again. Rei moved the vibrator’s tip along Mina’s most sensitive spots; it traveled along the inside of her thighs, danced along her pleading clit, and pressed against her woefully empty canal. 

Rei wasn’t gentle. Despite the undergarments acting as a barrier, she shoved the tip into her, smiling when Mina jerked her hips and cried out. 

As a small mercy, Rei finally assisted Mina in removing her undergarments. The strong guardian supported herself on one elbow so she could lay above Mina, pressing their bodies together and playing with her free hand. 

Mina sank her fingers in the frazzled braid. Rei parted Mina’s thighs with her own. Looking into Rei’s violet eyes, after they shed their insecurities and inhibitions, was a pleasurable sensation of its very own. Their shared declaration of love relieved her of the constant worry, if only temporarily. Mina wanted to tell Rei how delicious, how orgasmic, just looking into her incredible eyes was… 

But the vibrating shaft filled her, and Mina lost all sense of composure. 

Mina felt the laughter in Rei’s chest as she clutched her lover close. Shudders racked her body, in tandem to the thrusts rocking in and out of her. Mina buried her face in Rei’s hair, finding comfort in the sakura and embers only her presence could provide. 

“I hope I like this half as much as you do,” Rei whispered as she drove it home with one particularly powerful thrust.

Venus couldn’t help but lose a raspy laugh. Teasing and bedroom talk were not like the stoic shrine maiden. It was all the more erotic, knowing she was the only one who could reveal this side of Rei. 

Everything below Mina’s waist was pulsating, ready to climax again at Rei’s whim. The Fire Senshi paused, causing Mina to release her face from the comfort of her raven nest. 

“Umm...” Rei swallowed. “Do you want it faster?” 

Her concern was another in a long line of overwhelmingly cute expressions that Mina wished she could put in a bottle. Mina stroked her cheek and tried an attempt at being serious. “If you go any slower, you might kill me.”

Rei took the hint. She laid Mina down. After sharing a glance of mutual trust and adoration, Rei bent down and united their lips in a kiss. Rei followed Mina’s physical cues. Her body and the vibrator moved faster and harder, moving in sync to Mina’s hips. The build-up was excruciating again. Desperate to release her frustration, Mina bit Rei’s lip and sank her nails into Rei’s shoulders. 

The unexpected jolt of pain made Rei moan. A surprised, guttural moan poured into Mina’s mouth and released her building orgasm. Mina’s entire body stiffened into Rei’s, frozen outside of the persistent throbbing against the toy inside of her. Venus’ soft embrace enveloped them as her essence blanketed the lovers. Feeling the hot waters spraying her hand, Rei removed the toy and rest her palm against Mina’s tingling sex. 

The ripples of pleasure lingered much longer this time. Addled and satiated, Mina sank into the pillow. She was barely cognizant of Rei’s actions as the soldier of war disappeared for a brief moment, returning with a towel and a washed vibrator. 

After feeling Rei dabbling the excess juices away, Mina sighed when her unnatural warmth surrounded her once more. 

“There’s so many things I should have said to you. Before,” Rei whispered. 

Mina opened her eyes, finding Rei studying her curves. The melancholy had returned, but it was now partnered with Venus’ gift. 

“Then say them now,” Minako suggested. 

“I will. We have all night, don’t we?” 

“Yeah.” Mina cuddled as far into Rei’s curves as possible. 

“Mina-chan?” There was hesitancy in Rei’s voice once more. 

“Hmm?” Venus remained in the strong confines of Rei’s embrace. 

“Will you… Stay with me? Until morning?” 

Part of Sailor Venus wanted to stay forever. Yet, high on oxytocin and love’s magic as she was, Mina couldn’t forsake her duty. “I won’t leave until after breakfast.”

“Okay.” Rei’s body relaxed against her. “Thank you for my birthday gift.”

Mina sat up in bed. She looked at her partner, in both love and war, admiring every facet of the complicated beauty. Mina snatched the vibrator from her hand and grinned wickedly. “Your birthday isn’t over yet, Rei-chan!”


End file.
